


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Jeanette Interlude

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: There are different people everywhere, and you'd be surprised to see just who is different. But that doesn't mean they aren't still people. A look into Jeanette Fisher after her appearance at the Battle Dome Tournament. Part of the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines expanded universe. Knowledge of the main story is recommended up to Chapter 20, and also of the Erika Interlude. Written by partner555, posted with permission.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Jeanette Interlude

Under a tree by the road, Jeanette had stopped to rest. With the sun starting to set, she decided to set up camp for the night. Releasing her Bellsprout, one of the prized Fisher ones, Jeanette told her, "Let us take a break here, shall we?"

"Bell?"

"This is just a brief respite, Bellsprout. I am not putting my journey on hold so soon after resuming. And you know we spent our time training to become stronger after losing in the first round in the Battle Dome Tournament."

Jeanette frowned as she remembered that loss.

She, Jeanette Fisher, who had four badges, lost to Iris, who had none. Disappointed in herself, she took a break from travelling to train her team further. She returned to Celadon City, where she won her first badge, to train against the many male trainers who were not allowed to battle Erika. While in Celadon, she went to the famous Celadon City Department Store, bought a Metal Coat for her Scyther, and found someone willing to trade with her and trade her Pokémon back. Now she had a Scizor. She had also bought a TM so she could teach her Pokémon new moves.

But she couldn't stay in Celadon forever. She saw that girl she lost to asking Lorelei to have Erika let her friend, Ash Ketchum, battle her for the gym badge. After that boy won the Rainbow Badge and Erika lifted the ban on males challenging her, news spread quickly. The number of male trainers she could battle have decreased significantly, and Jeanette decided it was time to continue her journey.

Suddenly, she sneezed, and accidentally used Sweet Scent. Fearing the worst, Jeanette looked around in a panic.

"Bellsprout!" her Pokémon said as she tried to calm her down.

Relieved that there was no one around, Jeanette managed to calm down. She has to be more careful, and avoid reflexive use of Pokémon moves. With a sigh, Jeanette remembered when she learned she was a Bloodliner.

* * *

 

_(Several Years Ago)_

_"Tag! You're it!" said a ten-year old Jeanette who was playing with the Bellsprout who would become her future starter._

_"Bellsprout!" it replied as it used Vine Whip to try and tag Jeanette._

_"Hey! No fair!" she complained. "I can't use Vine Whip, so that's cheating!"_

_To emphasize her point, Jeanette did the same motions Bellsprout did. She and Bellsprout were both surprised to learn that Jeanette could, in fact, use Vine Whip._

_Though shocked, Jeanette immediately realized how she was able to do it. She heard about that. She, Jeanette Fisher, was a Bloodliner, a group of people capable of using Pokémon powers. Bloodliners were feared and hated by non-Bloodliners, and Jeanette was scared at how her parents would react if they found out._

_She had read far too many anti-Bloodliner articles in the newspapers to think it could end well._

_"Bellsprout," she said seriously. "No one must know, okay?"_

_Bellsprout nodded in understanding._

_After keeping her power a secret for several months, Jeanette couldn't take it anymore. She decided to tell her parents, and Bellsprout was with her to provide moral support._

_Taking a deep breath, she asked her parents, "Mom, Dad, would you still love me even if I was different?"_

_"Well..." said her father, Kazuto, who took up her mother's name when he married into the clan. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing office clothes after he and Jeanette's mother got back that day from running the Fisher Clan's business. "It would depend on_ how _you were different. If you were different by being a psychopathic murderer for example, then no, I'd stop loving you."_

_Jeanette looked at her dad before she promptly face-palmed. She forgot about her father's odd way of thinking._

_"Dear, I am reasonably certain that that was not what Jeanette had in mind," chastised her mother, Kaoruko Fisher and current head of the Fisher Clan. She looked almost exactly like her daughter, only older, and was wearing a kimono. Kaoruko then asked her daughter, "Are you a lesbian? I did not think people realize they are gay, bi or lesbian at your age, but if you are, we will not stop loving you sweetie."_

_"No mom, that's not it either," said their daughter. Jeanette decided to get it over with and just show them. She used Vine Whip, and from her hands came vines made of green energy._

_"Ah, I see," said Kaoruko. "You are a Bloodliner. For this, there can only be one response, is that not right, dear?"_

_"Yup," her husband agreed._

_Jeanette braced herself for pain. What her parents did however shocked her._

_"YES!" shouted her mother. "Thank you Arceus! All! My! Yes!"_

_"Let's celebrate, with CAKE!" shouted her father._

_Little Jeanette's jaw dropped. That was NOT the reaction she was expecting._

Back in the present, Jeanette decided that on the whole, she was very lucky to have the parents she had. Lost in her musings, she did not realize the Sweet Scent she accidentally used earlier had attracted a Beedrill.

* * *

 

_(Nearby)_

Walking alongside his Sandslash, A.J. admired his Rainbow Badge. "Third badge, Sandslash, five more to go before we can compete in the League. Ready for whatever we face?"

"Slash!" it said excitedly.

Continuing their walk, they saw a girl who A.J. thought looked familiar. And she was about to be attacked by a Beedrill.

"Sandslash, us-" A.J. stopped himself when he saw the girl notice the Beedrill and used Leaf Storm, surprising him, his Sandslash, and the Beedrill.

"Thought you could attack us while we were distracted, did you?" asked Jeanette. "Bellsprout, we shall have to teach this one a lesson."

"Bell!" replied her Bellsprout.

"Bzzz!" buzzed the Beedrill threateningly. It used Poison Sting, firing purple needles at Jeanette and Bellsprout. Both were able to dodge.

"We shall use the move we perfected in Celadon City, Energy Ball!" commanded Jeanette.

A.J. and Sandslash were shocked to see _both_ Jeanette and Bellsprout form a ball of green energy. They each ran to one side of the Beedrill and fired their attacks. With its attention divided, Beedrill had trouble dodging while Jeanette and Bellsprout kept up the pressure.

"Keep firing Energy Ball! Do not give the enemy any opening!"

A.J. could only look on in awe and admiration as Jeanette and her Bellsprout continuously ran around the Beedrill while firing their attacks.

 _"She's strong,"_ were his only thoughts as he witnessed the scene develop.

Eventually, Beedrill was weakened enough for Jeanette to throw a Pokéball. It hit, and after a few shakes, the Pokéball registered the capture. The Beedrill was now hers.

Jeanette smiled, their training had paid off. She doubted she and Bellsprout could have won that easily before the Battle Dome Tournament.

"Woah," said A.J.

With a surprised yelp, Jeanette turned around and saw him. She cursed herself for being careless in her use of her power, especially after she told herself to be careful earlier. Jeanette prepared herself for a confrontation.

"That was completely amazing!" A.J. said excitedly. "You must be one of those Bloodliners I heard about. I've always wanted to meet one."

Between her parents and now this boy, none of whom had any problem with her being a Bloodliner, Jeanette could not believe her luck.

There was suddenly a loud grumbling, causing Jeanette to blush in embarrassment. A girl of her stature should not let her stomach rumble so loudly, and yet, Jeanette finds herself often being hungry. It was why she entered the Battle Dome Tournament, for all the free food. Thankfully, her parents were quite accepting of her hunger pangs.

As it turns out, A.J. didn't mind either.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten yet. I have some food, you want some?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jeanette answered. "My name is Jeanette Fisher. You were a fellow participant in the Battle Dome Tournament, were you not?"

"Yeah, I'm A.J., and I was wondering why you looked familiar."

"I still cannot believe my good fortune," stated Jeanette as A.J. was preparing boiled potatoes for their dinner while their respective Pokémon ate Pokémon Food. Jeanette's newly caught Beedrill accepted its defeat and is enjoying its food alongside the others.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Neither you, nor my parents, had any particular problem with me being a Bloodliner. In fact, my parents were actually _ecstatic_ to learn I am one." she answered.

"Sounds like there's a story there," said A.J.

"There is," she confirmed. "The cause of my parents' ecstasy lies in the very history of the Fisher Clan. How much do you know about the Fisher Clan?"

A.J. thought about the question, and answered, "Well, I overheard what a Don George told my friend Ash back in Crimson City when he asked about why there were a lot of Bellsprout and Weepinbell. The Don George said you guys are from Crimson City, and that the Victreebel family is your main Pokémon."

"That is correct," said Jeanette. "That information is public knowledge. However, there is one aspect of my clan that is a closely guarded secret. Before I reveal it to you, can you promise to not tell another soul?"

"Of course. I promise to not tell anyone the Fisher Clan secret, whatever it is," declared A.J.

"Good," she said. Taking a deep breath, Jeanette revealed the Fisher Clan secret, "The founder of the Fisher Clan, Utsubotto Fisher, my ancestor on my mother's side, is a Victreebel Bloodliner."

"Woah," said A.J.

"Indeed," agreed Jeanette. "And after centuries of the Bloodline being dormant, it has awoken and manifested in me, as one born of the Bloodliner Baby Boom generation."

_"Mom, Dad," Jeanette said carefully. "What's with this reaction!?"_

_Her parents managed to calm down from their earlier celebration, and Kaoruko said, "Jeanette sweetie, tell me everything you know about our clan's history."_

_Jeanette thought back to all the stories her parents told her. "We were founded several centuries ago by Utsubotto Fisher. His main Pokémon was Victreebel, and he had unparalleled knowledge of the Victreebel family, at least for that era."_

_Her dad Kazuto nodded and asked, "And what did he know that other guys at the time didn't?"_

_"At the time, no one besides Utsubotto knew Victreebel was a Poison-type in addition to being a Grass-type. He was also aware that Victreebel were capable of learning a wider range of moves than people realised. With such in-depth knowledge of his signature Pokémon, Utsubotto won many battles before he married and founded the clan."_

_"Good," her mother stated as she smiled. "You were paying attention. But did you ever wonder, how is it that our ancestor knew so much about the Victreebel family?"_

_Jeanette shook her head._

_"Tsk tsk," said Kaoruko as she shook her head in amusement. "You should have. Regardless, the reason Utsubotto knew so much about the Victreebel family, is that he himself could do anything a Victreebel could."_

_Jeanette's eyes widened in understanding as her jaw dropped._

_"That's right," said her father. "Your ancestor, the founder of the Fisher Clan, was a Victreebel Bloodliner, just like you."_

_"Utsubotto not only could do anything a Victreebel could," her mother added. "He could do it better. Training alongside his many Victreebel, Utsubotto managed to exceed the four-move limit. Only a few of his Victreebel also managed to exceed the limit and even then, not to Utsubotto's extent."_

_"After getting married," said Kazuto. "Utsubotto only had one child. His son wasn't a Bloodliner like him, and Utsubotto died to illness before he could have more kids."_

_"When we learned that the number of Bloodliners massively increased, starting around when you were conceived, I prayed and prayed for Utsubotto's Bloodline that had been dormant for several centuries to awaken once more," said Kaoruko. "My prayers have been answered."_

_Jeanette's parents shared a rather giddy smile._

_Little Jeanette could hardly believe how lucky she was, but she was sure it had its limits._

_"How would other people react if they find out about my power?" she asked quietly._

_Her parents frowned at that._

_"Is that why you were so nervous before you told us about it, sweetie?" asked her mother._

_Jeanette only nodded silently._

_Sighing, her parents hugged her in assurance and comfort._

_"Jeanette sweetie," said her father. "Don't you pay any mind to what thoughtless jerks have to say. Bloodliner or not, you're still our little girl."_

_"If you are still worried, and I understand if you are, then just do not tell anyone else," said her mother. "Keep it a secret between us three."_

* * *

 

Eating her boiled potato, Jeanette frowned as she finished telling A.J. about how the day she revealed her powers to her parents turned out. She must be more careful, she had been exceedingly lucky thus far, but who knows when that luck will run out.

"You have some amazing parents," said A.J.

"I know," replied Jeanette as she continued eating. She suddenly choked on a potato.

"Jeanette!?" panicked A.J. as he grabbed a bottle of water for her. Jeanette took the bottle and drank from it, clearing her throat.

"I apologise for worrying you," said Jeanette as she coughed. "I happen to get hungry a lot, so I need to eat a lot. Though the last time I choked on a meal was several years ago."

She frowned as she looked at her bowl of potatoes, "That being said, back then, it was a potato I choked on." Picking another potato up, she said, "Perhaps potatoes and I just do not agree. Stupid potatoes!" Jeanette then downed another mouthful of potatoes.

A.J. couldn't help but be amused by the sight. He then asked, "By the way, how many badges have you got now? I just won my third badge from Erika."

"Four." Her answer surprised A.J.

"But, wasn't that what you had during the Battle Dome Tournament?"

"After my loss in that tournament against a girl who had _no_ badges, I took a break from my journey to train further. I was staying at Celadon City to battle all the male trainers who could not battle Erika. The number of male trainers I could battle dropped significantly after Erika lifted her ban after the battle she and that Ash Ketchum fellow had, so I decided to resume my journey," explained Jeanette.

"Wait, Ash fought Erika _before_ she lifted the ban? He only told me he won his latest badge from Erika last time we met. How did that happen?" asked A.J.

"You do not know?" asked a surprised Jeanette in turn. "You may not have witnessed the chain of events in person like I did, but did you not hear about it on Pokémon T.V.'s Gym Battle Review program? I had heard Ash's battle with Erika was the most watched episode thus far this season."

"I don't watch that show. Maybe I should start watching it," said A.J. "So you saw what happened in person?"

"Correct, that girl I lost to..."

"Iris."

"Yes, her, she and her friend Misty won one of Lorelei's impromptu tournaments."

"The one where you can get a favor from Lorelei if you win?" asked A.J.

"Correct," Jeanette confirmed. "Iris used her favor to ask Lorelei to have Erika let Ash battle her."

"Wow," said A.J. "Ash, you have some really good friends."

"That is what I thought too. And Ash Ketchum must have really impressed Erika, since she lifted the ban after their battle."

"I have got to see that episode with Ash's and Erika's battle," stated A.J.

"I have the episode saved on my smartphone. Would you like to watch it together after dinner?" offered Jeanette.

"Sweet, thanks."

"Spoiler alert, it was a damn good gym battle," said Jeanette. A.J. did a double-take at her language.

Amused at his reaction, Jeanette's thoughts drifted back to Iris.

"A.J., there is a question I have been pondering. Are Ash, Misty and Iris travelling together? You said Ash is your friend, so I would think you know the answer."

"Yup, they are," answered A.J. "I think they do that so they could get stronger together even if it's only Ash doing the gym challenge."

Jeanette thought about that, and an idea entered her mind.

"Do you want to start travelling together with me?" she asked. "If becoming stronger is why Ash, Misty and Iris are travelling together, why should we not do the same?"

A.J. could see the logic in that, "Sounds like a good idea. We can train against each other, and bounce ideas off each other."

Jeanette smiled, and took the bottle she was given earlier and indicated to A.J. to take another bottle.

"A toast, to our future partnership," she said, as she and A.J clanged their bottles against each other before drinking from them.

After cleaning up their dishes and returning their Pokémon, Jeanette took out her smartphone and played the Gym Battle Review episode featuring Ash and Erika. A.J. felt a bit awkward having to be close to Jeanette to watch the video together, but he noticed Jeanette didn't mind and in fact seemed pleased and so kept his silence.

Jeanette meanwhile, having already seen the episode, let her mind drift once more to when she started her journey.

* * *

 

_(Earlier that year)_

_Glad to FINALLY be rid of those braces, Jeanette was ready to start her journey with her Bellsprout and her Scyther. Her parents were in the living room with her, ready to see her off._

_"You are fully prepared, yes?" asked Kaoruko._

_"Yes."_

_"Remember the most important lesson I taught you?"_

_Jeanette took a deep breath as she prepared to answer, "Always present an image befitting of a proper upper-class girl, while taking calculated breaks from character to act as a normal teenage girl, because other people's reaction to the change are just too damn funny."_

_Jeanette's stomach suddenly rumbled._

_"Your stomach rumbling is not a calculated break from character," stated her amused mother as Jeanette flushed._

_"Now, before you go, we have one last piece of advice for you," said Kazuto._

_"I am listening."_

_"You'll meet many boys on your journey, some are better than others. But for you, it is important that you find a guy who won't mind that you're a Bloodliner," said her father._

_"If you find such a boy, don't let him get away!" declared her mother. "Take him by hook or by crook! Don't let any other girl take him away! If any other girl tries, kick her ass!"_

_Jeanette raised an eyebrow._

_"While we were dating, another girl tried to flirt with me. Your mother was not pleased and_ literally _kicked her ass. She immediately proposed to me afterwards and I accepted. A year later, you were born," explained her father. "Once you and the boy you find, should you find one, are old enough, don't wait around for him to propose. Propose to him as soon as possible to prevent another girl from taking him away."_

The Gym Battle Review episode featuring Ash's and Erika's battle with assorted commentary on the battle itself and the broader effects it had for Kanto's League had finished, and A.J. and Jeanette went into their own sleeping bags. A.J. had already fallen asleep, but Jeanette was still awake.

She was watching him as she remembered her mother's words.

_"Don't let him get away."_

_"Sorry for not being completely straight with you, A.J. While I do want to get stronger, the real reason I wanted us to travel together is because now that I've found you, I can't let you go. I was lucky my parents were not only okay, but thrilled to learn I was a Bloodliner like my ancestor. I was lucky to meet you, who didn't mind at all to see that I was a Bloodliner. From this point onwards, I can't rely on luck, or I might learn that I've run out. I may never find another guy like you, and I won't let anyone take you away from me,"_ were her thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

_(The next day)_

Having woken up, A.J. was waiting for Jeanette to finish getting ready.

Making sure he wasn't looking, Jeanette discretely used a small amount of Sweet Scent on herself as a sort of home-made perfume before she joined him and left for the next leg of their journey together, with Jeanette's Bellsprout and A.J.'s Sandslash walking alongside them.

She was pleased to see that A.J. seemed to enjoy the smell in the air even if he couldn't seem to tell it was coming from her. Jeanette considered taking A.J.'s hand before deciding against it.

 _"Baby steps, Jeanette, baby steps. With each day, get closer, make progress, and just do things, until we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, and in the future, husband and wife. Going too fast may drive him away,"_ she told herself. _"For now, let's just enjoy each other's company."_

 _"Did she use perfume? She smells nice,"_ thought A.J. His thoughts drifted to other aspects of Jeanette, _"This girl is beautiful, strong, and nice to be around with. If I ask her to join me for a romantic dinner, would she say yes?"_

A.J. thought about it.

_"Maybe I should hold off on asking her out just yet. For now, let's just enjoy each other's company."_

Their two Pokémon shared a knowing look.

 _"Should we help our trainers get together?"_ asked Sandslash.

 _"For the most part, I think we should just let it develop naturally, but come Valentines or Christmas, let's set something up,"_ was Bellsprout's reply.

And so they would travel together, ready to face the next gym and any challenges that awaited them.


End file.
